enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Psihoaktivne droge
Psihoaktivne droge ili psihotropne supstance (često nazivani i narkotici) su kemijske tvari, izrazitog fiziološkog učinka, koje mijenjaju moždanu funkciju, što rezultira s privremenom promjenom percepcije, raspoloženja, svijesti ili ponašanja. Ovakve droge se često koriste u rekreativnoj uporabi i kao poticaj u spiritualne svrhe, kao i lijek, posebice u liječenju neuroloških i psihičkih bolesti. Mnoge od ovih supstanci, (posebice stimulansi i depresori) mogu stvarati naviku, što rezultira fizičkom ovisnošću što često vodi zlouporabi droga. mini|desno|250px|Prikaz [[Psihoaktivne droge|psihoaktivnih droga ]] Narkotici (grč.) su biljne ili sintetičke tvari koje djelovanjem na središnji živčani sustav ublažuju bolove, izazivaju euforiju, otupljenje osjetila (anesteziju) ili dubok san (narkozu). Najučestalije korištene droge u Hrvatskoj, poredane prema broju redovitih uživatelja su: alkohol, duhan, kofein, marihuana, kokain, amfetamini ... Shema psihoaktivnih droga Sljedeći Vennov dijagram je pokušaj organizacije i pružanja osnovnog prikaza najčešćih psihoaktivnih droga u preklapajućim grupama i podgrupama bazirano na farmakološkoj klasifikaciji mehanizama djelovanja. Predmeti u svakoj od podgrupa su približno bliski onima sa sličnim djelovanjem, te također prate ukupni smještaj sukladno legendi ispod dijagrama. Primarna preklapanja prikazana su mješanjem boja. STIMULANSI Simpatomimetički amini Datoteka:BlankDrugChart.png Psihomotorni Stimulansi Amfetamini Katinoni (Khat) Metilfenindat Kokain Amino ketoni Bupropion Diethylpropion Efedrin Pseudoefedrin Metilksantini Kofein Teofilin Teobromin ANTIPSIHOTICI Atipični antipsihotici Kvetiapin,klozapin Olanzapin Tipični antipsihotici Haloperidol Klorpromazin CBD SSRI, antidepresivi Paroksetin Fluoksetin Sertralin Kolinergici Nikotin Muškatni orah Muskrin DEPRESANTI Sedativi i Hipnotici Alkohol Eter Barbiturati Kloroform Kloral hidrat Metakalon GHB Benzodijazepini Lorazepam Alprazolam Flunitrazepam Diazepam Narkotički analgetici Opijum Kodein Morfin Heroin Fentanil Kanabis (THC) Psihodelici MDMA MDA MDEA Meskalin DOM LSD Psilocibin AMT DMT Ibogain Disocijativi Ketamin DXM PCP Dušikov(I) oksid Salvinorin A Ibotenska kiselina Muscimol Delirianti Dimenhidrinat Difenhidramin Skopolamin Atropin HALUCINOGENI Legenda * Plavo: Stimulanti uobičajeno povećavaju u potencijalu prema gore lijevo. * Crveno: Depresanti uobičajeno povećavaju potencijal prema dolje desno. * Zeleno: "Halucinogeni" su psihodelični prema lijevo, disocijativi prema desno, uobičajeno manje predvidljivi prema dolje desno, uobičajeno manje potentni prema dnu. * Pink bljedo: Takozvani "antipsihotici". Novi kontroverzni dodatak grafikonu. Podsekcije * Bijelo: Preklapanje svih tri glavnih sekcija (Stimulanti, Depresanti i Halucinogeni) — Primjer: kanabis ima efekte iz sva tri odjeljka. * Magenta (purpurno): Preklapanje Stimulanta (Plavo) i Depresanta (Crveno) — Primjer: nikotin ima učinke oba. * Cijan (svjetlo plavo): Preklapanje stimulanta (Plavo) i psihodelika (Zeleno) — Glavni psihodelici imaju i stimulirajući učinak. * Žuto : Preklapanje Depresanta (Crveno) i disocijativa (Zeleno) — Glavni disocijativi imaju depresivni učinak. Kratka povijest uporabe droga Upotreba psihoaktivnih droga nije nov fenomen. Arheološki dokazi ukazuju na to da uporaba psihoaktivnih tvari datira unazad bar 10,000 godina, a povijesni dokazi uporabe u okviru kultura kroz zadnjih 5,000 godina. Medicinska uporaba igra veliku ulogu, no potreba mijenjanja nečije svijesti prvenstveno je usmjerena na zadovoljavanje poriva žeđi, gladi i seksualne žudnje. Upućuju se kritike marketingu, dostupnosti i pritisku modernog života kao razlogu zašto je današnje društvo u toj mjeri preplavljeno gutanjem tableta, srkanjem kave, pijuckanjem piva, ali može se pogledati unazad u povijest, ili na dijete s njegovom željom za igrom više nego za drugim aktivnostima da bi se vidjelo da poriv je promjeniti stanje svijesti univerzalan. Ova povezanost nije ograničena na ljude. Začudan broj životinja konzumira različite psihoaktivne biljke i životinje, plodove pa čak i fermentirano voće, te jasno postaju intoksicirane. Tradicionalne legende o svetim biljkama često sadrže reference o životinjama koje su upoznale ljude o tome kako se koriste. Biologija sugerira evolucionu povezanost između psihoaktivnih biljaka i životinja, kao i zašto ove kemikalije i njihovi receptori postoje u živčanom sustavu. Druge psihoaktivne droge * Afrodizijaci ** PT-141 * U širem smislu također: ** Antiemetici ** Analgetici ** Antiepileptici * Izobutil nitrit Način na koji psihoaktivne droge utječu na mozak Postoje brojni načini na koji psihoaktivne droge mogu djelovati na mozak. Neke droge djeluje na neurone presinaptički, druge djeluju postsinaptički dok neke ne djeluju na sinapsu, nego utječu na akson. Slijedi pregled mehanizama djelovanja droga: # Spriječavanje akcijskog potencijala od početka #*Lidokain, TTX (povezuju se s naponsko-povezanskim natrijevim kanalima, tako da akcijski potencijal ne putuje pri stvaranju minimalnog praga potencijala) # Neurotransmiterska sinteza #* Povećanje - L-Dopa, triptofan, kolin (prekursori) #* Smanjenje - PCPA (inhibira sintezu 5HT) #* Uzrokuje povečanje senzitivnosti pet osjeta, usljed povećanog broja signala koji se šalju u mozak. # Neurotransmitersko pakiranje #* Povećanje - MAO Inhibitori #* Smanjenje - Resperin (strara praznine u sinaptičkim vezikulama kateholamina) # Neurotransmitersko otpuštanje #* Povećanje - Pauk crna udovica (Ach) #* Smanjenje - toksin botulin (Ach), tetanus (GABA - gama aminomaslačna kiselina) # Agonisti - Mimikrija originalnih NT i aktivacija receptora #* Muskurain, Nikotin (Ach) #* AMDA, NMDA (Glu) #* Alkohol, Benzodijazepini (GABA) # Antagonisti - Vezanje na receptor i blokiranje aktivacije #* Atropin, Kurare (Ach) #* PCP (Glu) # Prevent Ach Breakdown - #*Insekticidi, Nervni plin # Spriječavanje ponovne pohrane #* Kokain (DA), Amfetamini (E) #* Triciklici, SSRI ''- na osnovu predavanja u NSC 201, Vanderbilt University'' (opaska: predavanje na nižoj razini dodiplomske nastave nije dovoljni citat) Izvori * * * * Ibid. * * *Information on Drugs of Abuse. Commonly Abused Drug Chart (zadnji pristup 27. prosinac 2005.) Poveznice *Stimulansi *Depresanti *Halucinogeni *Medikacija *Rekreativna zlouporaba droga *Ovisnost *Politoksikomanija *Narkomanija Vanjske poveznice *Ovisnosti - časopis *Podjela droga *Rehabilitacija, važne stvari za znati (eng) *Ured za suzbijanje zlouporabe opojnih droga Kategorija:Psihoaktivne droge Kategorija:Farmakologija Kategorija:Lijekovi